One Autumn's Eve
by Moonyxforever
Summary: Prank War full on! with asisant chapter by BlackAliceButterfly RxR
1. Chapter 1

One Autumn's Eve

Disclaimer:

Me: I do not own harry potter j.k. Rowling does. Right Sirius

Sirius: "naaaww you own it "

Remus: gives Sirius a high five "Sirius is right"

Me: "Guys don't make me get Lily"

Remus and Sirius: "Nun-Huh"

Me: "Lily!!!"

Lily: "Hey, you yelled"

Me: "Yeah can you tell the boys that I don't own harry potter"

Lily: "But, dear you could!"

Me: "Uuuggghh" door opens and slams closed

Sirius: "What is her problem?"

Remus: "Oh well. On with the story"

**It was a mid-autumn's eve and it was an unfamiliar cold one. There was a girl that was talking to herself and taking pictures of the beauty of autumn. She had many pictures of the stream with the trees and there amber crisp leaves falling to the ground. **

**Moony: "Great poetry"**

**Me: "Remus no interrupting the story!"**

**Moony: "sorry" **

**It was a great site and the perfect place to think on anything that was bothering her. This spot was her favorite spot to take pictures because everything was beautiful there.**

**This girls name was Lily. She was always a kind to everyone and sees the beauty in others. Even when they can't see it themselves. But, Lily had a secret. A very big secret that see can only tell certain people. Lily was a witch an signally gifted witch at that. She always loved the muggle (non-magic person) cameras. With her being a witch she can make the pictures move.**

**Lily loves to go out and take pictures when she mad at James Potter for pulling pranks. James is her husband. James always got her mad at least once a week for his pranks and his stubbornness.**

**While Lily was deep in her thoughts she didn't hear the crack of someone appearating into her meadow until she felt someone's arms snaking their way around her waist. Lily jumped in fight when she heard someone whispering in her ear.**

**James Potter was resting his head on the crook of his wife's neck. He whispered "Sorry if I startled you." His wife's once tensed shoulders are now relaxed.**

"**You know better than to go looking for me or I'll stay mad a you longer" said Lily**

"**I'm sorry for what I did and little Pronglet (Harry) wants his momma" said James**

**Lily sighed "How long have I been gone?" asked Lily**

"**About two hours" said James**

"**I'm sorry I stormed off. Who's watching Harry" asked Lily Worriedly**

"**Moony and Padfoot, of course" said James.**

**Lily could hear the smile in his voice**

"**O.k. let's go back" said Lily**

**With that said they apperiated from the meadow with the camera in hand**

**Lily; "That was very good. But am I that predictable?"**

**James; "Yes yes you are" Lily screams**

**Everyone laughs**

**Me:"O.k. until next time. Please review!"**

**~~***~~**

**Please review **

**The reviews are always encourageing**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter2: the prank

Me: I don't own harry potter. Right boys?

Gred: I believe you could…

Feorge: … "if you could dazzle J.k. Rowling" dazzling

Me: "I guess I could" blinks a few times "Fred!! No dazzling on this set!"

Fred: "Where does it say that?!"

George: "Heyyy I'm Fred!"

Me: "it's in the rules and it doesn't really matter you aren't in this time period! "

Fred: "yes we are were two years old in this time!" turns in to a toddler

The maurder's walk in

James: "There are the future marauders!" smiling

Me: "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" standing up

Sirius: "Relax you're starting to act like Mrs. Weasley" cooly

Me: "Sirius don't make me turn your hair neon pink!"

The three of them backing a way

Lily: "Okay on with the story!"

Me: "Review are very appreciated"

**When then appeared they were in the living room of their house. The walls were painted gold and red with the Gryffindor house lion in the middle roaring. There was a crimson couch, a tv., an overstuffed chair, and plenty of toys with two full grown men standing looking at them with a black haired baby zooming around on a toy broomstick. The first man is tall with shoulder length black hair and gray eyes with a mysterious mischievous glint in them. That is Sirius Black.. The second man had short light brown hair with streaks of grey in it with light amber eyes. That man is Remus Lupin.**

"**Hi Moony, Padfoot "said Lily and James together**

"**How was harry for you boys?" asked Lily**

"**Honestly, Lily, Harry was a good little boy." Said Remus**

"**A great godson!" said Sirius proudly**

"**Thanks for watching him!" said Lily**

"**So you guys staying for dinner we're having lasagna?" asked James**

"**Sure" Remus and Sirius said together**

**Lily noticed Harry yawned and took him off the broom. She then took Harry and balanced him on her hip.**

"**A sorry boy looks like dinner is going to have to wait an hour or so till Harry has dinner and is in bed." Said Lily**

"**Okay" they said and James and Sirius went in to the living room grumbling.**

"**Lily, do you want any help with dinner?" asked Moony**

"**I didn't know you could cook, Remus!" said Lily a little flabbergasted **

"**I can cook a little bit, but yeah," said Remus**

**With that said Lily fed Harry and Remus got dinner ready. By the time Harry was in bed with his plush stag , dog , and wolf dinner was half way done. On her way done Lily gave James a kiss and headed to the kitchen.**

"**Did you start the garlic bread, Remus?" asked Lily**

"**No, I haven't." stated Remus**

"**O.k. I'll start on that. How long till the lasagna is done?" asked Lily**

"**About 20 minutes." Said Moony **

"**Hey, how about we play a prank on James and Sirius?" whispered Lily**

**~~***~~**

Me: "Mrs. Weasley!"

Mrs. Weasley: "You called?"

Me: "I believe there are two trouble makers that escaped you"

Mrs. Weasley: "Uuuggghh where are they?" a little annoyed.

Me: "Lily!!!"

Lily: "hey oh molly I didn't hear comes oh well here are Fred and George!"

Me:"honestly Mrs. Weasley I don't know how you can handle five kids?!"

Mrs. Weasley; "oh please call me Molly dear and I don't know either well bye-bye"

Remus: "great chapter I loved the plush and the cooking. But couldn't you make me a have a little bit of muscle?"

Sirius: "Yeah me too!"

Me: "Uuuggghh , ok till the next chapter please review! Say good bye guys!"

All: "bye-bye


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: colors and angry

Me: I don't own harry potter, right James?

James: Yes you do

Sirius: James is right

Me: you're going to get a whooping if you don't stop

Sirius: yeah right

Whack!

Sirius: "owww"

All: Hahahahahaha

Me: stop or you're going to get the chicken wing grip

Remus: that sounds painful

Me: "That is why Mr. Moony you don't get on my bad side."

: "I'm glad I'm not on your bad side Mrs. Ringtail!"

Me: "Yup, just ask Mr. Prongs!"

James: "Yeah it hurts! Especially once she has you into it!"

Remus: "On with the story"

"O.k., but how?" asked Moony

"Just let me work my magic and let me handle the garlic bread!" whispered Lily mischievously.

By the time dinner came around the plan was all set. Dinner was called James and Sirius running in. The boys would never suspect a thing. Lily and Remus had already started eating and trying to hold their smirks. Finally when they heard the first crunch of garlic bread did they look up? James was entirely amber with the word 'I'm a dufas' on his forehead flashing neon pink. While Sirius was a hot pink his hair a stunning purple with the words 'One of the girls' on his forehead.

The boys were clueless until Lily and Remus couldn't hold in the laughter anymore. They busted out laughing, making the guys confuse. That made Lily and Remus fall out of their chairs in laughing.

What's so funny?!" asked James getting more confused by the second.

"JUST- LOOK-AT-YOUR-SELVES!" said Remus between laughs.

James and Sirius looked at each other and started laughing at the other. Then out of their own curiosity they went to find a mirror to check what they looked like. Once James and Sirius when to the mirror Lily and Remus stopped laughing immediately because one thing they both know is that no one messes with Sirius' hair.

"What are we going to do? We both know that they are going to start a prank war!" asked Lily nervously

"We run up to Harry's room and hide. They will never start a prank war with Harry near." Said Moony

But it was to later. The boys got back from the bathroom looking angry especially Sirius.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Fred: "OWW! You hurt!"

Me: "Thank You'" smiling evily

Sirius: "WOW!"

Me: "And that Sirius is how you do the chicken wing grip!"

Remus: "Okay till next time!"

All: "Bye"


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 4: Trouble

Me: I don't own harry potter right , Fred?

Fred: "Nah you own it" dazzling again

Harry: "Hey! no one owns me!"

Me: "Ummm, yes someone does. And that person is me!"

Edward and Jasper and Alice walk in

Edward: "very good Fred I'm glad to see those dazzling lesson's are paying off!"

Jasper: 'Edward I feel anger and fury coming off of her'

Alice: vision ~*~*~*~ Edward getting beaten in to a pulp and Fred getting the chicken wing grip

Me: "It was you giving him those lessons and making me look like a fool!" getting out my wand and pointing it at him

Edward: "I'd rather not answer that" looking at the wand

Alice: "Edward I'd run right now!"

Me: "Partificous Totalous! Stupify!"

Edward falling face first

Jasper: "On with the story y'all!"

"Lily Evans Potter!" bellowed James

"Remus John Lupin!" bellowed Sirius

"You two are in so much trouble!" they said together

Lily and Remus were huddled together with the look like two toddlers that got caught with their hands in the cookie jar. when Lily bumped into something watery. Lily knew what it was immediately. The invisibility cloak. James and Sirius had their wands pointing at them. They were about to cast their spells when Lily whipped the cloak around her and Moony.

"Where did they go?" Sirius looked in alarm

"The invisibility cloak" muttered James while they were saying this Lily and Remus snuck their way to Harry's room.

"Where should we start looking?" asked Sirius

"Hold on let me try something." said James

"Accio invisibility cloak!" whispered James

With that a cloak came flying from the upstairs.

"Harry's room!" they said together

Remus and Lily were sitting in Harry's room when they heard the pitter patter of footsteps coming up the stair.

"Where do we hide?"asked Remus

"James and my room under the bed and closet. Go quickly!" said Lily

they quickly and quietly ran to Lily and James Room. Lily hid under the bed while Remus in the closet.

Lily had an idea. so she quickly pulled out her wand and pointed it at the door so if James and Sirius came through she can put the jelly leg curse on them.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Me: "So Edward did you learn yet?"

Edward: "Yes" dazzling

Me: "don't try it. it won't work. Jasper is he telling the truth?"

Jasper: "yeah"

Me: "Thank you and Alice what does his future hold?"

Alice: "Getting beat by Bella and Emmett when we get home!"

Me: "Ooohh I got to get a piece of that action! Can I come over?"

Esme: "Why of course, Hun!

Me: "thank you Esme!"

All: "Good bye!"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Me: "Now George have you learned your lesson?"

George: "Yes, never hit on Isabella Swan and never get Edward mad!" looking fearful

Bella: "Don't call me Isabella! For Carlisle's sake! It's Bella."

Me: "Go Bella!" high fives

Bella: "Thanks!"

Carlisle walks in with Esme

Carlisle: "Did someone call me?"

Runs to Carlisle and hugs him he catches me

Me: "Carlisle I've missed you!"

Carlisle: "I've missed you, too."

Me:"Esme!"

Hugs Esme while Bella hugs Carlisle

Esme: "Hey, Hun!" hugs back

George: "Uuuggghh"

Me: "What you didn't have to watch!"

Feorge: "Yes but it is hard when you're right in front of me!"

Carlisle: "On with the story! And no more fighting you two"

Feorge: "She started it!"

Then all of a sudden someone came bursting through the door. Lily quicky stunned him and put the jelly legs curse on him. While Remus stuck his wand out of the opening in the door of the closet so he can stun the other. Remus was sticking out enough so no one can see it. Then Sirius came in he saw James laying there. He started looking around. Then he thought of it 'under the bed!'.

Sirius was going to aim a curse for under the bed when all of a sudden a stunning spell hit him and he landed on the floor face first. Lily crawled out of where she was hiding. While Remus stepped out of the closet.

"Did you fire that Moony?" asked Lily

"Yes" stated Moony

"What should we do to them?" asked Lily

"How about we hang them upside down and hide their wands?" asked Moony

"Bloody Brilliant Moony and you said you were not good at pranks!" said Lily

"Well we better hurry if we are doing it. They might be waking up soon!" said Moony

"Ok, but where? How about outside?" asked Lily

"Perfect!" said Moony

Lily and Remus then went and dragged the boys down the stairs and outside. They took the boys wands.

"Levicorpious" Lily and Remus whispered together

The boys were hoisted in the air by their ankles.

Lily and Remus went inside the doors and crouched down. Then they pointed their wands at one of the boys and whispered "Enervate"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Carlisle: "That was very interesting"

Me: "Thanks I think?"

Edward: "Yes that was a compliment"

George: "How did he do that?"

Me: "Edward can read minds"

Feorge: "Oh, wait I though vampires didn't have powers?"

Carlisle: "We are different types of vampires"

Fred: "Oh"

Edward: "And stay away from Bella! Or I'll rip you apart limb from limb and hide the pi-"

Carlisle: "Edward that is enough!"

Hugs Carlisle

Me: "bye Carlisle! I hope we see each other soon! Bye Esme, everyone!"

All: "Bye!"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Prank War Again

Me: "I don't own Harry Potter " –sighs-

Fred: -Gasps-"Mr. Prongs got caught in a prank war"

James looks down. Blushes

Emmett: "Even I haven't topped that yet. Dude you're getting old!"

Carlisle: "Emmett yes you have!"

Me: "Hey, Carlisle! Can I hear that story? I would Love to be able to embarrass Emmett!"

Hugs Carlisle

Carlisle: "sure the story is still funny" smiles fondly

Jasper walks in.

Jasper: "Why do I feel embarrassment coming off of James?"

Fred: "how did you do do that?"

Emmett: "ha ha you said do do!"

Carlisle shakes his head.

ME: "Emmett Really?"

Jasper: "some people never grow up. And Fred to answer your question I'm an empath."

Bella and Lily walk in.

Fred: "How does that work?"

Jasper smiles evilly.

Bella: "jasper don't do it!"

Jasper: "I'll show you"

Fred runs to Bella and starts kissing her.

Edward: "Fred get your dirty paws off of my wife before I rip you off!"

Just keeps going. Edward rips him of and punches him

Bella: "Jasper made him do it!"

Edward springs for Jasper

Me: '_damn this is just like a cinema!_ "Damn No popcorn!"_ops but I have licorice. That will do!_'

Edward chuckles

Everyone stares at me besides the two fighting

Carlisle: "ON with the story!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Slowly their eyes started to open James and Sirius were both looking confused that made Lily and Moony shake with laughter. They all of a sudden felt a cold breeze. Then In a sudden in panic they started looking for their wands. Luckily for Lily and Remus they didn't pay attention to the environment. So Lily and Remus let them drop.

"Levicorbious!" they whispered together

They heard a loud thud followed by twin ouches.

James and Sirius came trampling in the back door.

"Where are they?!" demanded James

"I don't know!" said Sirius

"Search the house!"Demanded James

With that they searched the house from up, down, and side to side. They practically turned the house upside down. But while they were searching they did find their wands. They didn't bother to check outside. Lily and Remus waited till Sirius and James were asleep to sneak back in.

When they came in they found James asleep on the overstuffed crimson recliner. Sirius was asleep on the couch. They were both snoring softly. Lily and Moony both quietly snuck into the kitchen.

"Lily, you have any shaving cream and a feather?" ask Moony

"Yes, James uses the shaving cream and I can transfigure a feather, why?" asked Lily  
"It's an old muggle trick I learned." stated the werewolf

So the both of them snuck out of the kitchen and gathered their supplies. Lily transfigured a rock in to a feather and Moony got the shaving cream. When they got in to the living room they saw James was in the perfect condition but, Padfoot wasn't.

So slowly but surely they moved Sirius in to the right position. Then all of a sudden a little black haired baby started to cry.

"WWAAAAAHHHH" cried the baby

"Remus, you do the prank before they wake up while I go tend to Harry." Said the red head

"Ok, Lily go quickly before they wake up" said Moony

Lily went to tend to Harry and Moony put shaving cream in both James and Sirius's palm. When Lily came down the stairs everything was all set. Remus had the feathers in hand.

"Is Harry o.k.?" asked Remus Worriedly

"Yup, It was just a stinky diaper." Said Lily while popping the p on yup.

"okay, You ready for this?" asked the werewolf

"Ready when you are." Said Lily

With that the prank war started all over again.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Carlisle: "this reminds me when Jasper and Emmett does pranks on eachother"

Me: "Who wins?"

Edward: "me"

Jasper: "Hey, You do not!"

Edward : "Do to!"

Jasper: "DO NOT!"

Carlisle: "ENOUGH!"

Me: "Go Carlisle!"

High fives Carlisle

Carlisle: "Now, Jasper what have you learned?"

Jasper's head down in shame

Bella: "To always act like me and stay out of it"

Muttered

Jasper: "Hey!"

All laughs

Carlisle: "Jasper?"

Jasper: "To not send lust waves to someone and not to mess with Edward when it comes to Bella"

Bella: "Hey! I can take care of myself thank you very much!"

Jasper

Fred: "Care to take a bet brother?"

George: "Sure, 5 galleons on Bella"

Fred: "5 galleons on Jasper"

Emmett: "I need a piece on this action! $100 on Jasper!"

Bella: "You better not be taking bets!"

Me: "Carlisle, your family is better than cable!"

Carlisle: "Sad isn't it. That my family can actually entertain you!"

Me: "Nah, I actually wish that Emmett would take me for a round of wrestling!"

Stares

Me: "Bye-bye please review!"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: the Shaving cream and the Feather

Me: "I do not own harry potter" -looks down in shame-

Emmett walks in.

Me: "Hey Emmett! You wanna wrestle?"

Emmett: looks up cheerfully "HELL YEAH!"

Carlisle walks in with the rest of the family.

Feorge: "Did I hear Wrestling?"

ME: "Yeah me against Emmett"

James: "When?"

Alice: "I predict it will be in an hour or while the story is going."

Me: "Thanks Alice."

Carlisle: "I never took you as the vampire tomboy type."

Me: "There are many things you don't know about me, Carlisle." Smiles evilly

Edward: "what did you do to my car?" glaring

Me: rocks on my heels "Nothing"

Emmett laughs and high fives me.

Esme: "on with the story"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Remus went and tickled James's nose and Lily went and tickled Sirius's nose then they stepped back and watched their work. Sirius was the first to react. He reached up slowly and itched his nose getting the shaving cream all over his face. Sirius went right back to snoring softly. Then it was James turn. James just swatted his nose thinking there was a fly. He got the shaving cream hair and nose. Lily and Remus were giggling quietly when James gave a snort like he was going to wake up. Lily and Remus went quiet and still quickly both looking worried. But, James just rolled over and went back to sleep.

Lily and Remus just slumped .When they realized how tired they were.

"Well, Moony I believe it is time to go to bed." Stated Lily sleepily.

"Yes it is. Would I be alright if I stayed here tonight?" asked the werewolf.

"Of course, Moony you're welcome to sleep over here any time you want." said Lily

"Should we stay in our regular rooms or should we switch it up?" asked Remus.

"Why don't we switch it up the signs and where we sleep?" suggested Lily

"That's a good Idea!" said Remus

So quickly but surely they switched u the signs on the doors. Once they were done they high fived and went to bed. Remus went to Sirius's sign room and Lily went to Harry's actual room and transfigured one of Harry's toys in to a cot. Then she went to her room and got into her pajamas. She then grabbed some blankets and a pillow and went back to Harry's room. Once she was done she drifted off to sleep.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Alice: "And the winner is Cassidy!"

Emmett: "I want a rematch!"

Me: "whatever you want you want big bro" smiling

Emmet pulls me into a bear hug.

Emmett: "Carlisle can we keep her?"

Carlisle: "I don't know Emmett."

Me: "please Carlisle I will hardly take up any room!"

Esme: "Please Carlisle I always wanted another daughter."

Carlisle: "What about her family?"

Me: "Oh they won't mind!"

Carlisle: "oh alright."

Runs and hugs him.

Me: "thank you thank you thank you!"

Emmett: "Come on lil sis I think it is time you hunted."

Me: "ok bye everyone I have to go hunt wolves! Please review!"


End file.
